Faking It
by Fourtris loves Newtmas
Summary: Newt wants revenge, but he needs help. He turns to none other than his best friend Thomas. But what will it take for these two to pull off this great scheme of theirs? High school AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Tommy, _please_?" Newt begged, giving Thomas the full blown puppy dog face.

"No, no, and did I forget to say _no!_" Thomas huffed frustrated.

"Look, this is temporary! Only for about a week or two."

"There is no way Newt, you're my best friend!"

"That's why this is perfect!" Newt jumped with excitement. "It won't come as that much of a surprise to anyone!"

"Has it ever come to your attention that maybe I'm not gay?" Thomas asked, a bit angry now.

Newt rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter! That's why it's called a _fake _boyfriend.

"Well I don't want to be your _fake _boyfriend." Thomas shot back. "And what's the point in all this anyways? And can't you ask Gally or Minho?"

"No I can't ask Gally, he's the last person I would go to. And in case you're forgetting, I'm doing this _because _of Minho."

"I thought this was about Alby..."

"No, well yes, I mean, it's complicated." Newt stumbled as he began to blush from head to toe.

Thomas attempted to hold back his eye roll. "Just how many exes do you have?"

Newt began to count on his fingers when Thomas interrupted him. "You know what? Never mind."

This time Newt rolled his eyes. "It's not like I've dated every guy at school Tommy."

"Yeah, I know. That's why you're trying to pull me into this scheme of yours."

"I don't want to date you Tommy!"

"Good, then we can forget about this stupid agreement!"

"That's not! But I-I didn't mean."

"I know what you mean." Thomas sighed in defeat.

The two boys remained quiet as they stared down at the floor. Thomas believed that Newt was out of his mind. Of all the people to come to, he chose him? And why did it have to be Thomas anyways? He could have went to Winston or Zart, or someone like Teresa who _loves _pulling of crazy stunts like this. But of course, Thomas just had to be his best friend, who Newt knew he could go to for anything.

"I have some ground rules." Thomas finally spoke up.

It took Newt a minute to register what exactly Thomas had just said, but when he did, he let out a happy squeal as he rushed to give Thomas a big hug.

"Anything!"

"First off, no kissing."

"Eww, gross, no!" Newt shouted as he quickly pulled away from Thomas.

"Good. Second, no lovey dovey stuff. I love you and all, but that's a bit extreme."

"Agreed." Newt nodded his head.

Thomas thought for moment. "Since this is for the purpose to make people jealous, I will allow hugging, hand holding, and the _occasional _kiss on the cheek. But that's it!" Thomas clarified.

Newt rolled his eyes. "I don't _want _to kiss you Thomas!"

"Good! I don't know where that mouth of yours has been…" Thomas trailed off.

Newt blushed as he stared down at his feet. "Your disgusting Tommy."

"Hey, I'm the only virgin in the room, may I remind you."

"Shut up!" Newt blushed harder as he reach over to his bed and threw a pillow at Thomas.

"I'm just saying! And in case you were thinking it, it's not gonna happen."

Newt gave Thomas a sideways glance, before gasping, throwing another pillow at Thomas.

"If I don't want to kiss you, what on _Earth _makes you think that I want to have _sex _with you?!"

Thomas shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Sorry?"

"Not my fault I'm irresistible."

Newt faked gagged as he walked over to Thomas and punched him in the shoulder.

"Get your dirty little mind out the gutter!" Newt scolded. "You've been spending _way _too much time with Minho lately."

Thomas snorted. "Look who's talking!"

Newt groaned. "Shut up and let's just drop this whole thing, okay?"

"Fine." Thomas sighed in defeat. "So, am I picking you up for school tomorrow then?"

Newt smiled. "Yes you are, _boyfriend_."

**Page Break**

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I hate you and I'm going to kill you."

"Tommy."

"Don't _Tommy _me Newt!" Thomas whisper hissed as they made their way into class.

They had only made it to first period and _everybody _already knew about Thomas' and Newt's "relationship". The two had walked into school together holding hands, but seeing as the two are best friends, nobody thought anything of it. Until Teresa glanced over at the two.

"Are you guys dating?!" she might as well have screamed it at the top of her lungs.

Everyone nearly stopped to stare at the two blushing boys. Thomas was about to utter a low "no" when Newt spoke up.

"Yes! Yes we are." he had stated proudly before placing a soft kiss on Thomas' cheek for good measure.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Newt pleaded.

"I'm done talking to you." Thomas hissed as he found his seat just as the bell rang.

-0-0-0-0-

"Still not talking to me?" Newt asked as they now sat in class, waiting for second period to start.

Silence

"Okay, can you at least tell me if we're still 'dating'?" Newt tried again. He sat behind Thomas in this class, versus their last class where they sat side by side.

Silence

"You know I feel really bad about this, right?"

Silence

Newt took a deep breath. "Okay...what if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and…" Newt paused. "And I went to Alby for help."

"If I was talking to you, I would say that you're an idiot for trusting him" then Thomas paused. "But obviously I'm not talking to you."

After Thomas finished his sentence, the bell rang and he went back to ignoring Newt. He tried to focus on whatever it was that the teacher was preparing for them to do in class, but eventually, after a couple of seconds had passed, he gave up. He suddenly spun around in his seat and began speaking again.

"What did he say? And why are you talking to him anyways?"

Newt smiled. "I want to make Minho jealous, and Alby isn't really my enemy in this situation."

"But he's dating Minho…"

"Exactly!" Newt said excitedly. "I 'date' you _and _I talk to Alby, making Minho twice as jealous."

"Yeah, and an angry fake boyfriend."

Newt gave Thomas a sideways glance. "Why would you be jealous?"

"Because I-." Thomas stopped himself mid sentence.

"What" Newt pressed.

Thomas shook his head. "Nothing, um...never mind." Newt was about to say something else when Thomas stopped him. "Let's just talk at lunch, alright?"

Newt only sighed as he nodded his head in agreement, allowing Thomas to turn his attention back to the front of the class, before either of them got into any trouble.

This plan wasn't going to work if they were both stuck in detention.

**Page Break**

"Are you seriously trying to hide from them?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why?" Newt asked as he had his face buried deep into his history textbook.

"I think the book is making it more obvious." Thomas spoke irritated. "Besides, he's reading anyway."

Newt looked out from where he was hiding behind his textbook to look over at Minho and Alby, who sat across the other side of the cafeteria. Minho seemed to be studying for a class while Alby seemed to be assisting him.

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" Newt whispered.

The two had talked in between classes about this whole fake boyfriend thing and whether or not it was completely worth it. Newt of course begged for them to keep this whole charade going although Thomas protested to no end.

Newt promised this was short term. The end goal here was to make Minho jealous since he had cheated on him with some random guy he hooked up with at a party he had dragged Newt to. They had broken up not too long ago, and now Newt just wanted some revenge.

"Think so." Thomas replied as he bit into his green apple.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Newt asked hopefully.

"No, but your crap has infiltrated my life, so, now I have to do something about it."

Newt rolled his eyes. "So what _is _the plan?"

"Easy!" Thomas replied as he finished his apple. "You, my dear friend, or _boyfriend, _need to show Minho what he's missing. Show him that he missed out and now your taken."

"But how?" Newt asked.

"Well, for one, you can't sleep with every guy you see."

"Thomas!" Newt hissed as he hid behind his textbook again.

"I'm serious! You need to control your needs!"

"_Thomas!"_

"Hey, I'm just being honest! You slept with Minho _and _Alby-" Newt cut Thomas off before he could continue down the list.

"We said that we would never talk about that again!" Newt scolded. "I was drunk off my bloody ass."

"Yeah, and I was the one to take your ass _and _his home!" Thomas hissed back.

Newt sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Your point being?"

"That you need to stay committed. This is going to have to be longer than a week or two. If you _really _want to get to Minho, then you need to show him that this isn't just another fling."

Newt sighed in defeat. "You're right."

"Of course I am!"

Newt rolled his eyes. "But we're still following our guidelines! I'm not kissing you!"

Thomas pretended to fake gag. "Ditto!"

"Who the bloody hell still says 'ditto'?"

"I do."

"That's dumb."

"Alright, you know what? I _definitely, _still hate you!" Thomas replied with a silly laugh. "Oh, yeah!" he said as he quickly gathered his belongings and stood up to leave.

Newt followed in tow as he grabbed his textbooks and made his way behind Thomas, towards the door. Newt caught up to Thomas and at the last minute, decided to intertwine their hands together for extra measure. Thomas turned and smiled at Newt before continuing his way towards the door.

"Newt!" he heard Minho call out to him from directly behind him. "Newt, wait."

Newt began to walk even faster towards the door pulling Thomas along with him as Minho began advancing on him. "Newt! Hey, Newt!" but he was just a little bit faster than Minho, and the door closed in his face before Minho could make it through to the other side.

**Time Skip**

"What do you mean 'bend the rules'?" Thomas said.

"It's been three weeks and all we ever do is hold hands! Someone is going to get suspicious!" Newt hissed.

"Like who?"

"Teresa."

"She doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because she's a nosy know-it-all who gets in everyone's business!" Thomas said slightly irritated.

"Okay, what about Gally? Or Alby? Or Minho? How will he believe we are actually a thing if we don't go out on dates or post selfies on instagram?" Newt pressed.

"One, I am not taking a 'selfie' with you." Thomas said with a cringe. "Second, we aren't _actually _a _thing _so I don't see how convincing we need to be."

"Work with me here Tommy!" Newt pleaded. "I can't do this without you."

Thomas sighed. "Alright...we'll...go do something. How about we go to the spring fling together?"

Newt smiled brightly at his best friend. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Newt commented as he hugged his best friend.

"No." Thomas said with a laugh as he hugged Newt back, breathing in his warm, vanilla scent. "But maybe that would make this whole thing more convincing?"

Newt snorted. "It's only been three weeks Tommy. Besides, you know I love you like a brother."

Thomas smiled sheepishly, but he couldn't help but to feel a little hurt by the comment. "Of course, you dumb shank!"

Newt smiled as he pulled away from the hug. "This is going to be the best dance ever!"

Thomas smiled at how much Newt was filled with excitement. "We just have to make sure Minho goes."

"Of course!" Newt responded. "We can even have our 'first kiss' there. When he's looking of course."

Thomas frowned. "You know I've never been kissed before right?"

Newt scrunched up his face. "You kissed Teresa."

"That was third grade and I was dared by none other than Gally."

"You don't want me to be your first kiss?" Newt asked with a fake pout."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I don't really care, I just don't want to make a complete fool of myself."

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Newt replied. "I'll teach you in boyfriend 101."

Thomas snorted. "I've had a girlfriend before."

"You dated Brenda freshman year for all of 24 hours before it became too awkward and you two broke it off."

"I've had other girlfriends" Thomas tried again.

"That week you dated Teresa in the third grade after you two kissed does not count either."

"Shut up Newt." Thomas grumbled as he flopped down on Newt's bed.

"I'm just stating the facts." Newt said as he sat down next to Thomas.

"I just hope we can manage to pull this off."

"Of course we will." Newt said as he laid down beside Thomas. "We can do anything."

"Yeah, except for our homework. Remember? That's the whole reason why I came over here."

"Oh yeah!" Newt jumped to his feet as he walked over to his desk and grabbed his notes. "let's begin with calculus."

**A/N: So, this was going to be a one-shot, but surprise, surprise, I'm making it a short story. No idea how long it is going to be, but I've got at least two more chapters I can add to this.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and please review!**

**P.s.: Yes, I used quotes from Teen Wolf :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas ended up spending the weekend over at Newt's house so they could go over their new plan, while also attempting to get some homework done. Although, it was Thomas' idea to continue this little scheme of theirs, and he was the one making most of the plans, he still didn't feel one hundred percent on board with it. He just had a weird feeling about the whole thing.

"You okay Tommy?" Newt spoke as he looked up from his Chemistry notes.

"Yeah, just… trying to concentrate on math." he mumbled as he erased yet another equation.

"You sure? You've been really quiet this whole time."

"I'm fine, it's just that…" Thomas stopped mid sentence when he looked up at Newt.

The two sat across from each other in Newt's kitchen, so the two were making eye contact. Newt had a concerned look on his face and Thomas wanted nothing more than to see his bright smile again. Some of Newt's hair had grown out a bit, so now his bangs lightly covered his bright, warm brown eyes. Thomas tried to resist the urge to reach over and sweep the hair out of his eyes.

Thomas didn't know what was happening to him. He suddenly felt really warm, his hands becoming slightly sweaty. He wanted to look away from those intense brown eyes, but he couldn't find himself to do it. He was completely mesmerized by his best friend.

"Tommy?"

And just like that, Thomas came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I-ugh, forgot what I was going to say." Thomas blushed.

Newt stared at Thomas for a moment or two before shrugging it off and returning back to his notes.

_What is happening to me?_

**Page Break**

"A whole month huh?" Teresa asked, arms folded, and a stern look plastered on her face.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Thomas asked, slightly uncomfortable with the current conversation.

"Well, it's just that I'm your best friend and you've never shown any interest in Newt whatsoever."

Thomas stood awkwardly in the middle of Teresa's room. He had simply come over for some homework help when she began bombarding him with questions. She stood a few feet away from Thomas, shifting her weight back and forth on her feet. She seemed to be struggling with whether to keep her arms crossed, or firmly planted on her hips.

Both looks were quite menacing.

"I just...hid it well." Thomas stuttered.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "You're not gay Thomas."

"And how do you know?"

"I don't know, because you just aren't!" Teresa answered, baffled. "I mean, what do you even like about him?"

"Um...his hair?"

"Is that a question?"

"Erm, no. I mean, there's lots of things to like about Newt. What's not to like?"

"That was so unbelievably cliche." Teresa scoffed. "At least _try _Thomas."

Thomas sighed. He knew there was no way they could could possibly pull this off. Sure, Teresa was a close friend of theirs, but she's also unbelievably smart. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that what's going on between the two of them is fake.

"Okay…" Thomas trailed off.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, you got me! You got us." Thomas huffed. "We aren't together."

"Then what the hell are you two up to?" Teresa questioned, sounding slightly angered.

Thomas sighed. _Would Newt want her to know? _But he didn't have much of a choice. The look on Teresa's face alone said it all. Thomas stared down at the ground as he took a deep breath.

"Minho, a while back, cheated on Newt, and now he's with Alby. Newt wants revenge. Me, being his best friend, of course went along with it."

Teresa was silent as she processed the information.

"Now we've been dating a little over 3 weeks, and we have no idea if we've made any progress on the matter whatsoever." Thomas concluded.

"Why didn't you two just come to me?" she questioned.

Thomas snapped his gaze up from the floor to Teresa. "Wait, what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Thomas! You know I'm a pro when it comes to this sort of stuff."

Thomas laughed. "You know, that's exactly what I told Newt at the beginning of this mess."

Teresa smiled. "Well, if you had come to me first, I can assure you, after day 1 of this whole scheme of yours, Minho would have been down on his knees begging for Newt back."

"I don't doubt you for a second." Thomas admitted. "But until the Spring Fling, we don't know what else to do to get to Minho. We thought about going on a date-"

"That's perfect!" Teresa squealed. "You two go out somewhere, I get Alby and Minho to go out. Bam! Instant jealousy!"

Thomas opened his mouth to protest when nothing came out. "Actually...that's a great idea."

"I don't know how you two thought you could survive without me." Teresa teased.

"Don't bloody push it." Thomas scoffed. "We still need to make this believable if we plan to-"

"Wait!" Teresa interrupted Thomas. "Did-did you just say 'bloody'?"

Thomas paused as he scrunched his eyebrows together. "Huh? No." Thomas replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah...yeah you did." Teresa said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Thomas shrugged. "Was an accident I guess."

"Uh huh." Teresa said with a knowing smirk. "Sure."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's call Newt and work out this whole 'date' thing."

**Page Break**

When Teresa planned a "fake date" for them to attend, it sounded like a great idea. Alby and Minho would simply end up at the wrong place at the wrong time, and see the two on a date somewhere at the movies or at dinner. They would maybe walk by and say hi to Newt and Thomas before walking off and doing their own thing.

What they had _not _planned for was a double date.

"Isn't this fun?" Alby asked from his side of the booth. "We should have planned something like this a long time ago."

Perhaps the situation wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for Newt. He was literally having dinner at a table filled with ex and "current" boyfriends. Neither him nor Minho have said a word this whole entire night, and Alby has just been completely oblivious to the whole situation. Thomas just wanted to survive the night long enough to make it back home.

He never thought doing homework would be more appealing than going out on a date.

"Yeah." Thomas sighed at Alby's comment. "It's a shucking party over here!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

Alby frowned. "What's the matter guys? Barely any of you have touched your food."

"Not hungry." Newt and Minho both grumbled as they pushed food around on their plate.

"Newt's just filled up on popcorn." Thomas tried to cover. "He's usually the one to eat the whole tub when we go to the movies."

Alby laughed. "That would be me."

The two continued on into their movie discussion while Newt just remained sitting awkwardly silent across from Minho. _God, _why was this so hard? What was in the past, was in the past. The two should be able to have a normal conversation, right? But Minho knew he was wrong and Newt was still definitely holding a grudge. And it's not like he wanted him back. He just wanted to teach him a lesson.

"Isn't that right Newt?"

Newt snapped his head up. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah! Right Tommy." Newt said with a sheepish smile.

Alby gave Newt a sideways glance while Thomas shot Newt a sympathetic smile.

"Can I, huh, talk to you Tommy? Not here?"he whispered the last part.

"Uh, yeah. Excuse us." Thomas said politely as he took Newt's hand and led him out of their booth and around the corner. He led Newt down a narrow hallway and into the the men's bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"What are you doing?!" Thomas hissed. "You are going to blow this whole thing!"

"I'm sorry!" Newt shot back. "I panicked! I am panicking! I'm still panicking!" he rattled off as tears began to streak his blotchy face.

Thomas exhaled deeply, trying to maintain his frustration. "Told you this was a bad idea."

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Newt yelled. "And what about Teresa huh? Great job on her part!"

"Hey, this isn't her fault!" Thomas defended.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's _your _fault!"

"What?!" Thomas shook his head in disbelief. "How the hell is this my fault?!"

"You couldn't keep this just between the two of us! You had to go blab your big mouth to Teresa!"

"I told you sooner or later she would figure it out! I'm surprised it took her _this_ long honestly!"

Newt grabbed and pulled at his hair, huffing out balls of air in the process. "I can't deal with you right now."

Thomas scoffed. "You're no walk in the park either princess."

"Let's just go back out there, finish dinner, and go back home." Newt suggested as he began to calm down.

"That is the best idea you've had in weeks."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been over a week since the disastrous date that occurred last Saturday night. Now it was Tuesday afternoon and Thomas had yet to talk to Newt. He was avoiding him in school, or at least trying to the best of his ability, considering they sat together in every class they had together. Which was all of them.

Newt, on the other hand, was a different story. He hated the idea of his best friend being mad at him, let alone hating him. He kept passing Thomas notes and whispering he was sorry, to which Thomas just gave a grumble and an eye roll. To the outside world, it seemed like the two were just having a fight. That's what normal couples do anyways. They figured the two were bound to work it out eventually.

But now it was Thursday and Thomas still wasn't budging.

"You have to talk to me at some point!" Newt tried again in their sixth period class. They had chemistry together, so of course they were lab partners.

"I have nothing to say to you." Thomas huffed as he passed Newt a sampling tube.

"At least accept my apology!" Newt hissed as he passed Thomas a graduated cylinder.

"That would make me a liar."

Newt rolled his eyes. "You lie all the time."

"Ever heard of the saying 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all?'" Thomas questioned, his voice drowning in sarcasm.

"Yeah, and?"

"You're welcome. I doubt you wanna hear the very carefully chosen words I have picked out for you."

"Anything's better than you ignoring me." Newt offered.

Thomas looked up from their lab experiment and made eye contact with Newt for the first time in over a week. "You want to know what I think?"

"Yes!" Newt sighed in relief. "I've been trying to figure this out for over a week now!"

Thomas glared at Newt, taking in a deep breath. "I think you're an asshole."

"Duly noted." Newt commented with a head nod.

"I also think that you've been extremely inconsiderate and could careless about my feelings or my views on things." Thomas continued. "I think you're a horrible best friend. I think I would rather go spend the weekend with Gally than hang out with you."

Newt snorted. "Now I _know _you're lying."

Thomas smiled. "Yeah, okay, you got me. But I still think you're an asshole."

"Hey, as long as we're friends again, you can think anything you want about me." Newt said as he handed Thomas his petri dish.

"Good! But for right now, I'll have to live with thinking of you as my boyfriend. Especially since the the dance is coming up."

Newt gasped, dropping his notebook where he had been looking over instructions for their lab experiment. "I completely forgot about it!"

"Why are you so concerned?" Thomas questioned. "You didn't plan anything on that date, did you?"

"No…" Newt trailed off. "I just...forgot."

"What's wrong Newt?" Thomas asked, concern lacing his voice as he placed a soft hand on Newt's shoulder.

Newt couldn't help but to smile at the contact. "Just nervous about it I guess."

"Well, I can assure you, it will be ten times better than that disastrous date we just recently attended."

Newt laughed hysterically, just remembering the horrendous encounter they had and how truly out of place they all seemed. "I felt like I was at some sort of intervention! I mean, I've dated all of you guys! Talk about awkward!"

Thomas snorted. "You? What about me? I was the only guy at that table you haven't slept with!"

"Shhh!" Newt scolded with a laugh. "If you've forgotten, we're in the middle of class!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make a point."

"Well, the dance is next Friday. Got any ideas?"

"Loads." Thomas smiled evilly. "All Teresa free."

"Hey!" she shouted from the back of the classroom. "Quiet you two! I heard my name, no scheming without me, got it?"

Thomas and Newt both shared a look before breaking out into laughter. Teresa of course just rolled her eyes at the the two misbehaving teenagers. Their lab teacher looked like she was about to say something when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Students began to file out the classroom one after the other, desperate to get out of this hellhole.

"Ready to go?" Thomas asked politely.

"Where?" Newt questioned.

Thomas' polite smile turned into one of pure evil. "I'm going to take you out on a real date."

-0-0-0-0-

"Roller skating?" Newt asked.

"Yeah!"

"Why?" Newt questioned irritably.

"Because." Thomas retorted. "Besides, it's fun!"

"But I don't know how to roller skate."

"I'll teach you." Thomas replied cheerfully.

"I have a bloody limp." Newt deadpanned, trying to get his point across.

Thomas shook his head annoyed. "Excuses!"

Newt sighed as they entered into the rolling rink. He knew there was no way he was going to get out of this one. But seeing how happy and excited Thomas was about this whole ordeal made it kind of worth it. Newt would do anything to keep that look on Thomas' face for the rest of his life.

Thomas payed for everything, since they were on a date. And sure enough, Thomas helped Newt lace up his skates before taking both of his sweaty hands into his own and began to lead him to the rink.

"I don't know about this Tommy." Newt said hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it." Thomas reassured him with a smile. "Just hold on to me and listen to what I say."

Newt was still unsure but he nodded anyways. Thomas let go of one of his hands so that Newt could use it to guide himself around the outer ring of the ice rink. Thomas began to slowly shuffle his feet forward, demonstrating how to propel yourself. He taught Newt the basics of how to brake and what to do incase he actually did fall.

Newt was a bit wobbly at first, but Thomas encouraged him, telling him that nobody gets it the first time. Since he did have a limp, it was taking him slightly longer than usual to get the hang of it. But the music was blasting and Thomas was in no rush to push Newt farther than he was willing to go.

About an hour past and they finally made a whole loop around the circle. After that, Newt felt a lot more confident in himself. Soon it only took them about five or so minutes to get all the way around the loop. And within the next hour or so, Newt was making laps around the rink without having to hold on to the side rail.

"See!" Thomas cheered happily. "You got it!"

"Thanks." Newt replied with a smile. He decided that since the two were on a date, and there were a few of their classmate scattered around that he would lean over and peck Thomas on the cheek.

It came to as a surprise to Thomas as he began to blush a crimson red. He was about to ask the blonde why he had done that when he gave him a playful wink, before nodding his head towards a group of kids that go to their school. Thomas took the hint and nodded his head in approval as they continued to make laps around the roller rink.

Not once that whole night did the two unlock their intertwined fingers.

**A/N: Aww! Do I smell Newtmas?! Uh, they are my favorite!**

**Sorry I haven't updated, and sorry this is so short :( But the dance will be in the next few chapters, so yay!**

**Welp, I still have no idea how long this is going to be. I originally thought five chapters, but now it's clear to me that it will be at least seven. So, just hang in there.**

**And don't forget to please review! It means a lot to me, and I love hearing your guys feedback. Keeps me going :)**

**Anyways, hope to see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! :D Okay, I never really left, just decided to work on other things, but I'm now determined to finish up this story! So without any further delays, here is chapter 4!**

* * *

"Is all of this really necessary?" Newt asked from outside the fitting room.

"Um, yes!" Teresa scolded for the millionth time today. "Everything needs to be perfect!"

"This isn't prom!" Newt defended. "Or your wedding day." he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey!" Teresa scolded as she exited out of her fitting room, wearing yet another extravagant and brightly colored dress. "I heard that!"

Newt rolled his eyes. It was a Saturday Afternoon and the two friends where out shopping for the dress. Newt reassured Teresa that he didn't need anything. He already had a dress shirt picked out and a pair of black jeans.

Teresa was not amused.

"Do you like it or not?!" she huffed in annoyance.

"It looks like the same dress you tried on before. And the one you tried on ten minutes ago. And the one you tried on over an hour and a half ago!"

Teresa sighed, throwing her arms up in the air as she turned back around to enter back into the dressing room. "Why do I even try! Ugh, men!"

"I am highly offended." Newt said sarcastically. "You know, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I automatically have this awesome sense of fashion."

Teresa laughed. "I figured I'd have better luck with you here rather than Thomas. Where is he anyways?"

Newt shrugged before realizing she can't actually see him. "Off somewhere with the guys from the track team. Think they went to the movies or something."

"Hmm." was her only reply before she exited out of her stall again. "Can you zip me up again? I hate these types of dresses!" she said as she fumbled around with her arms twisting behind her back.

Newt turned Teresa around and helped her zip up before leading her towards a mirror. "OOHH, I like this one!"

Newt was surprised, but he was happy with the change. This dress was a lot simpler than all the other ones she had been trying on. This one was a pretty, light blue color that complemented her eyes well. It was long and flowing, reaching down to the floor, and the top half was covered in pretty silver jewels.

"I like it." Newt commented with a satisfied smile. "Now buy it before I lose my mind!"

Teresa laughed. "Sure thing. Now we can move on to shoes!"

Newt's smile faded into a look of pure horror.

-0-0-0-0-

"I am _never _going shopping with you again!" Newt complained, carrying _way _too many bags up the front steps of Teresa's house.

"Oh stop being such a whiny baby and move out my way!" she said as she opened up her door and walked inside, carrying just as many bags.

The two stalked up the stairs and proceeded to walk into Teresa's bedroom, before dumping all of their belongs on her bed and plopping down on the nice, soft, carpeted floor.

"I've never felt so exhausted in my entire life!" Newt complained.

Teresa snorted. "Try every weekend."

Newt sighed as he began sorting through the many bags for his. He only had two bags, one containing a new dress shirt and dress pants, and the other containing a new pair of shoes. Teresa's _many _bags on the other hand were filled to the brim with clothing, accessories, and more shoes than anyone would need in a _lifetime_.

"Seriously, are you going to Prom or your wedding day?" Newt asked.

Teresa just rolled her eyes as usual. "Hey, the Spring Fling is a pretty big dance too. Just because you're not into it, doesn't mean I can't be."

"I'm really excited to go." Newt confessed. "I just think you're beginning to go off the deep end."

Teresa looked down at her sea of bags and just simply shrugged. "Whatever I guess."

-0-0-0-0-

"Ready for the dance?" Thomas asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" Newt whined as he sat in Thomas room.

"Just wondered if Teresa made you look all nice and pretty." Thomas continued to tease.

"You try bloody shopping with that girl for hours upon hours!" Newt snapped. "Girl is insane!"

Thomas just laughed at his flustered friend. "Hey, it couldn't have been _that _bad."

Newt just shook his head, tired of arguing. "You had to have been there." was his only response.

Thomas only shrugged. "So what's the big plan? Am I supposed to just get down on one knee and propose?"

Newt laughed at Thomas' humor. "_No! _You just have to dance with me."

"And kiss you…" Thomas trailed off.

Newt rolled his eyes. "It won't be _that _bad."

"Easy for _you _to say. I, on the other hand, have never kissed a guy."

Newt frowned. "It's just like kissing a girl."

"Yeah, but...I mean- that's not...umm…."

Newt couldn't hold back his laughter. "Slim it alright? I get it."

Thomas couldn't help the blush that creeped up on his face. "Sorry, I'm…. just nervous I guess."

Newt smiled warmly at Thomas. "Don't be. It won't be weird, I promise."

Thomas couldn't help but to find himself smiling as well. He seemed to be doing that more and more now, especially around Newt. "Okay. I just hope nothing backfires."

"We'll be fine! As long as Teresa doesn't intervene anyways."

"Yeah, and no more double dates!" Thomas teased. "I don't think I'll ever forget that."

"Yeah, some first date, uh Tommy."

"Yeah, but there will be plenty more to go on." he said with a smile, before actually realizing what he had just said.

But it was too late and Newt was giving him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, um that you know, we can't just break up after the dance!" Thomas quickly lied. "I'm sure we'll end up on a couple more dates before we call it quits."

Thomas mentally high fived himself for quickly thinking something up, but he could have swore he saw a quick flash of hurt pass over Newt's eyes. "Yeah…." he said trailing off. "Before we break things off." he said, sounding kind of sad, casting his eyes down at the floor.

"We'll we can't keep this going forever." Thomas said, surprised by just how sad he sounded. "Unless you really do want me to get down on one knee and propose."

Newt smiled weakly, but it was painfully obvious that it was being forced. "No need for that." he said. "Lets just get through Friday night and see what happens after that."

Thomas wanted to say more. He wanted to argue, tell him that this still probably wasn't a good idea and that they should stop while they were ahead.

But he couldn't.

All he wanted was to see Newt happy. And if this was the only way, then Thomas was going to make it happen. It didn't matter that they weren't really dating. And so what if Newt doesn't like Thomas in that way. Nobody said Thomas had feelings for Newt in the first place, so everything would work out fine.

So instead of arguing, he simply said, "Alright Newt. We'll do things your way."

But Thomas was afraid. He didn't want to go to the dance, because he knows if he goes, he'll have to kiss Newt. And he was terrified. It wasn't the fact that he was kissing Newt, his best friend, or the fact that he was going to have to kiss another guy in general. It was the afterwards that bothered him. Thomas wasn't ready. He knew if he ended up kissing Newt Friday night, all those repressed feelings would surface to the top.

Thomas wouldn't be able to deny the fact that he was falling in love with his best friend.


End file.
